


Heat Wave

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [18]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: On Earth, 'hot as Hell' is hot weather in the 100s F. In Hell, it's a freakin' understatement.
Series: Stay Tuned [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> An idea brought up by TheAnomalyExpert. At the end of the story I will tell ya my own heatwave story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

'Hot as Hell' is a phrase used by humans to exaggerate the heat of summer. When used by the denizens of Hell…it is exactly what it is! To say it is hot is nothing more than an understatement. Everyone is practically swimming in their own sweat, too hot to do… _anything_. No crime sprees, hot sex, or even turf wars! It was just…too hot!

Even the people in the Happy Hotel refused to do anything as they swelter in the heat. Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel lazed in the communal living room, surrounded by three standing fans. To stave off the heat, the trio wore clothes drafty enough that they weren't explicit.

Angel lets out a frustrated moan. "It's fuckin' hot!"

"We know!" Vaggie said, fanning herself with a paper fan.

"Don't we have a coolin' system or somethin'?"

"We do, but it broke down due to overheating," Charlie explained.

"…What the fuck? Ain't it a _cooling_ system?" Angel asked.

"Angel, its too hot to argue," Vaggie exasperated. "Just shut up and conserve your energy."

Angel wanted to continue but gave in because it was indeed just too hot, and he didn't have enough energy for it. "Yeah, yer right. Hell, even Smiles over there is less conservative today." Said stag leaned back on his armchair, his jacket, vest, tie, and even gloves were absent. The first couple of buttons on his shirt were undone.

"Don't expect a striptease show, Angel. How I wish I have more appropriate clothing," Alastor muttered. He sniffs a few times. "Why am I smelling bacon?"

"That's probably Fat Nuggets. He's over there rolling around in mud," Angel said, pointing at a far corner. The piglet was rolling around in a brown puddle.

"…Angel," Vaggie said.

"What?"

"I don't think he's rolling in mud."

"…God-fuckin'-damnit."

"I'll…clean it up later," Niffty said, mopping up the sweat on the floor. Even she was affected by the heat as she lugged the mop around sluggishly.

"Niffty, I thought you were cleaning the windows," Charlie observed.

"I was, but the heat turned my cleaning spray into a flamethrower," the cyclops said.

Vaggie pinches the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I get that the laws of… _anything_ doesn't apply here, but you can't expect me to believe that a spray of chlorine and ammonia can have a change in chemical reaction and turn into a flamethr—"

 **FWOOOOSH!** Everyone, even Alastor, jumped back when a giant roar of fire erupted from the nozzle of Niffty's cleaning spray. It also startled the filthy Fat Nuggets onto Alastor's lap.

Alastor glares at the swine before turning his eyes towards Angel. "You are paying for my dry cleaning." The spider rolled his eyes. He noticed Husk at the bar, as usual and… _completely fine_.

"What the-? Husk?" Angel spoke up.

"What?"

"How come you ain't boilin' like the rest us?"

"Why would I?"

"Uh…Because you are covered in fur?" Vaggie pointed out, suspicious too.

"Tch. I'm also the bartender," the cat grunted.

"Annnd that has to do with your fur because?" Charlie asked. Husk places a saucer of six glasses on the countertop. The glasses were filled with a clear drink, slices of cucumber, and ice. Lots of ice.

"Cucumber margaritas," Husk smirked. "Enjoy and shit like that." Angel was the first to leap up and grab a glass.

"Husk, you are a lifesaver!" Angel exclaimed. Before he could take a sip of it, Alastor snatches it away. "Hey!"

"Thank you, Angel, for giving me a glass so I don't have to strain my arm. That is so thoughtful of you. Almost as thoughtful as paying for my dry cleaning," Alastor said. Angel glares at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya don't have ta say it twice," he said before taking another glass.

Vaggie was hesitant. "…Don't you have any water?"

"Come, my dear. Come and enjoy these wonderful drinks our dear Husker has made!" Alastor said.

"Doesn't excuse you from stealing my drinks, asshole," Husk grunted.

"It's okay, Vaggie. There're really isn't that much alcohol in it," Charlie reassured.

Vaggie was still being stubborn. It was less about getting drunk and more about just alcohol in general. Angel shrugs. "Fine, I'll just take her drink." Vaggie leaps from her spot and takes the glass before Angel could get it.

"It's too damn hot."

* * *

**Remember when I said I'll tell ya'll my heatwave story? Here it is!**

**It happened about seven or eight years ago. I don't like summer that much due to the fact that me and heat don't mix. There is a reason my grandfather liked to call me Whitey Ford. So, imagine my misery when the heatwave happened…and the air conditioning quit working…Me, my mom, and my sister had to sleep in the car because it was so hot in the house! I was even in the cold shower for 30 minutes straight and I didn't want to get out. Some years later, I learned that the guy who was fixing our air conditioning offered to set us up in a hotel and our stay would be paid by the company he works for. My mom's boyfriend, apparently, said 'No, we're good'….WHAT?! We could've been saved from the next couple of days of HOT!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment, maybe a request, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
